1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical preparation, which has an antihypertensive and cardio-protective effect formed from the combination of a calcium antagonist, the potassium saver--Triamterene--and the diuretic drug--Hydrochlorothiazide.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pharmaceutical preparations having cardio-protective effects and containing calcium antagonistic active agents, in particular Verapamil, which is combined wtih Triamterene, are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,394. These preparations have interesting properties, i.e. the active components have a greater effect.
From the viewpoint of the results desired in the diuretic therapy, a need continues to exist for a preparation having explicit diuretic and, at the same time, cardio-protective properties. However, there are a number of reasons why one skilled in the art would not expect this objective to be realistic, especially if the active agents--Verapamil and Triamterene--are used in such therapy:
Verapamil lowers the blood pressure. The usual dosage administered is relatively high (240 mg per day). Therefore, the daily dosages are usually divided up or administered in a slow form (cf. "red list"). Triamterene is also added primarily in combination with the diuretic agent--Hydrochlorothiazide. The usual dosage that is recommended to lower the blood pressure ranges from 1-2 tablets per day, with the dosage being--50 mg Triamterene plus 25 mg Hydrochlorothiazide per tablet. However, a need continues to exist for a drug formulation which exhibits improved antihypertensive and cardio-protective properties.